soupbowl_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Arachnaut
"From what I've seen, people don't change. They may get a little nicer, a little angrier- but in the end, everyone preserves their fundamental nature." Arachnaut is a well known and controversial animator and overall member of the Supah.exe inspired FNaF/MC community. He is well known for criticizing other members, and calling them out for things he deems wrong or unnecessary. His arguments are sometimes decided to be insignificant or unneeded, but there are some ones that have been supported by the community. He is also a founding member of Team Aphex , and has collaborated in a few projects with Supah . Biography Venus Army's Conception "So VA has been in a WIP for 5 years now. 99% of everything me and arach and a bit his brother have done is outside of discord. We have physical and digital scripts put to a side and kept." -Xyro In 2014, Arach and Xyro created the first outline draft for Venus Army, a Minecraft series about enhanced individuals keeping the realm of Minecraft safe from other-dimensional threats. Arach and Xyro drew multiple script outlines for the series, and went back and forth creating characters, heroes, villains, designs, environments and more. The process kept going until they had nearly finished everything we needed to do- all that was left was to start animating. Originally, they planned to pay animators to do the work for them, since they were not talented in animating at all. Skindex Taking matters into his own hands, Arachnaut decided to start making character designs in the website Skindex, making the account Arachnite. He started out creating strictly VA textures, but soon realized there was a welcoming community on the site. He ended up making more skins, trying to become as talented as possible. In this time he met OkaChan and ChibiFlashie. ChibiFlashie and Arach had a brief battle, but soon became friends for a while. Soon this community migrated to DeviantArt, and Arachnaut briefly stayed there before leaving. In this time he ended up becoming enemies with ChibiFlashie again over fair use. Arach got tired of the website, said goodbye to OkaChan, and left. Cazakoja Xyro informed Arach that he had been able to start working on VA with Mine-Imator, and encouraged him to join the server of a well known user- Cazakoja. Shortly after leaving DeviantArt, Arach decided to join the server. He soon met Coolstar, James, DannyPHV, CatOptimist, NonstopZoomer and a few more members. Over time, he spent time discussing VA with Xyro , and hanging out with the people in Cazakoja's server. He began purposefully making Danny mad with screenshots from his series, Dark Time, and eventually became known as the mo st annoying user in the server. Eventually, Danny lost hope with him, and blocked him for a period. In this, Brad sided with Danny and has been an enemy to Arach since then. At this time, Arach met Huzkii and Shane. He was friends with Huzkii for a while, and at one point she made him an intro. Arach started animating test videos. At some point he joined Skibbz' Pickaxe Execution Collab, but his part was not added. He met JosSamLoh in Cazakoja's server, and they were briefly friends before he disappeared and only existed in the Huzkii sub-community after that. He would briefly talk to Cazakoja sometimes, but not much. Over time, Arach met Cryotivity, who was nice to him and one of the few friends he had on the server. Shane was active in this era as well. He and Arach clashed, due to multiple tiny arguments. Despite this, Arach still had some respect for Shane, and thought he was a pretty good animator. While Huzkii and Shane flirted for a short while, Huzkii became opposed to Arach, deeming him annoying. Even through this, they still had some mutual respect. Beginnings with Supah In Cazakoja's server, Danny, James and Nonstop would taunt Arach, telling him they were glad he was not in Supah's server, where they were members. Out of curiosity, Arach found and direct messaged Supah.exe himself, asking him for an invite to his server. Supah gave it to him, and he joined the server on March 15, 2017. After joining, he wasn't active much, since he knew very little about the environment or anyone there. He joined about at the same time that the "I Will Not Be Moved" collab was being created. Through Huzkii's discord server, Arach met WeaselNx. They hung out for a while, and Weasel made him an intro for free. At this time, Arach and Weasel finally decided that Huzkii was immature, and joined against her. Weasel ended up reuniting with her, but Arach and Huzkii were never friendly with each other again after that. After a few months of this, Arach and Weasel split paths. At some point, Huzkii, Weasel, Jos and others including CatOptimist and Supah united to work on a secret project that made music videos. Since Arach no longer felt needed in that community, he stopped paying attention to any activity there. He was the first of many, and before long, Cazakoja's server died. Arach's new main focus was Supah's server. Trying out FNaF Despite leaving, Arach still was in contact with many people from the community, including CatOptimist and Krash Kourse. Being in a new community, Arach met some people like Karzan, Sammy and AGOTI. Karzan invited Arach to a BMC and a Funtime Dance Floor collab. Arach's part for that was his first collab part of many to come. Elite Roblox Group Eventually Arach met Collin and Jenny . He was friends with them for a while when they decided to all play Roblox together. Jenny and Collin invited Bugpley to the group and they played some Roblox for a few weeks. Eventually they stopped playing as much, due to animating and more things in their lives. Supah publicly announced that he was hosting a Mega Collab 2. Arach sent him his parts for Karzan to get a spot, and reluctantly, Supah gave him a part after a few days. Arach quickly finished his part. Being his third collab, Arach thought the part was pretty good while it wasn't at all. Supah told him this, so Arach tried to remake it, but never had the chance. Through this collab, Arach met That Guy... Brian and RedLunaticGamer. Team Aphex Origins Around this time, Viridi joined Supah's server in hopes of finding new members to see his creations. Upon joining, he was negatively criticized by everyone for being bad at animating. Arach welcomed him to become his friend and they exchanged rigs and renders. Viridi invited him to his Enjoy the Show Collab. After some time, Arach also met Brandon, and he decided to make a group dm including Brandon, Viridi, Xyro and himself. This group would go on to be Team Aphex. Arach was a big part of the group for a while, and helped Viridi with multiple collabs and livestreams. Arach and Xyro hosted the Tommorow is Another Day Collab. They still talked in Soup Bowl, but Arach was the only largely active one out of them in the server. The Clash In an attempt to frustrate Arach, Supah proposed to make Matt moderator on the server. After considering it longer, Supah made Matt a mod and soon an integral part to the community. He was loved by almost everyone, and everyone would jump to defend him. Arach quickly found out that Matt was not what he thought he was. In Arach's opinion, Matt would abuse his moderation power in order to push personal agendas. He believed he was biased and against anyone with real opinions. In response to this, he briefly expressed his opinion on Matt a few times in the server. This was obviously ignored. At the same time, Arach and Jenny's friendship started falling apart due to Arach disagreeing with personal decisions made by her. They were in at odds a lot, and their friendship was unstable at best. With seemingly no other options, Arach quickly wrote a paragraph rant and sent it directly to Matt. He didn't respond, instead, he sent it out publicly into the server, where almost every moderator, including Supah, deemed it hateful. Supah gave Matt permission to ban Arach. Even through this, Meg , Brian and Collin messaged him to show their support for his stance. The Return After a month, Supah unbanned Arach, letting him back into the server. Arach was welcomed by the community, but was less active due to what happened. Despite what happened, Matt seemed generally unaffected. By this time, Todd had taken great strides in the community, and was now a popular user. While he was banned, Viridi's friendships with people in Supah's Server had progressed, and he left the main Team Aphex community to go hang out with other people. Arach was fine with this at first, but then considered that Viridi tended to throw out people he had gotten bored of or didn't have much relevance in the community. He told Viridi this in Supah's Server, and this was the lowest point in their relationship, as Viridi argued that he was justified in his actions. Brian and others helped Arach in his stance. Viridi eventually apologized, but in Arach's opinion, made no effort to change. Arach was invited to a collab hosted by NinjaMasterScotty, who he had met a few months before on a cancelled collab server. In this collab he met Kysnos, who offered to make him a new rig to fit the style of the collab. After this, the two became friends, and Arach eventually introduced him to the Team Aphex Community. By this time, more members like Jnick and Minewars had joined Aphex. In an attempt to become more focused on school and take a break from animating, Arach stopped being active on discord entirely. The Return (2) Upon returning, the server had entered dark ages. Creation Station had been created for a select group of trusted users, and Arach was left behind in the main server, where Cobalt became owner. Arach did not agree with Cobalt's methods, but he endured it for a few months. Eventually, the server slowed down completely, with only a message or two sent per hour. Arach decided to change this, and created a separate server, Creation Station 2. Arach sent an invite to every single animator in the community at the time, and most of them joined. The server was open, and allowed many people to participate in events and games. The server was active for a while. This drew the attention of many people in Creation Station, and a lot of them joined to see the server for itself. Supah even joined, and in seeing the activity, decided to take his server back. Arach was discontent with this, but went with it for the greater good. Arach promoted Soup Bowl to everyone before deleting his server. Supah's server came alive again for a brief time, filled with all the CS2 members and old lurking members from the server. But since nothing new was happening, the activity quickly slowed down. Arach asked to join Creation Station, believing the members in it were what kept the server alive. He tried to convince them to go back, but soon realized there was no use. Salt in the wound Arach began to lose faith in the community, so he started being more reckless with whatever he said. After neglecting it for a while, Arach and Jenny went to arguing again, which lasted for a long time before Arach was eventually kicked out of Creation Station. Arach also came to a disagreement with Cobalt, who he believed was running his server incorrectly. Arach was at his worst by this point. Nobody cared how he was anymore, there were 5 more people just as edgy or funny as he was. But it didn't matter anyway, since the main server he was in was, in all intents and purposes, completely dead. At this time he retreated into DMs mainly, even though a lot of his friends from Team Aphex were nowhere to be seen. He spent the only time he had with Xyro, Kysnos or Belmo. At this time, Arach also started talking to LigMCYT a lot more than before, who before that had only messaged him occasionally. Salvation Supah had finally realized what Arach had been saying, and encouraged all of the Creation Station members to rejoin the main server. Some did, and of course, some didn't, but there were enough to keep the server sustained. The server had many new members, and it was active again. Even older members like Redvoltz resurfaced. Because of the activity, Arach decided it was time to do what he originally wanted to; create Venus Army. Venus Army - Take 1 Arach created a server for production, and invited all of Team Aphex to help him develop it. He also invited multiple animators he deemed talented, and made a poll for people with different talents to join. Originally, Michael helped Arach with editing. Michael told Arach it was because he had nothing better to do. Arach wanted to start animating, but could not come up with a compelling script, so he decided to hold the project off until further notice. Ever since then, there have been small attempts, but Arach does not want to start production again until after the completion of Mega Collab 4. Jumping back into it QC opened up a public Minecraft server, which Arach played on from a while. But from this server stemmed multiple disagreements with QC, and they ended up at odds over tiny things, with QC taking drastic steps to defend Jenny in any way possible. Arach eventually was at odds with Michael, who sided with QC, but not with Jenny. During this time Arach was invited back to Creation Station. The Original Meme Collab In May 2018, Arach and Kysnos hosted a birthday collaboration, based on a meme mashup song. The collab drew in many people, but it was forgotten by the time that a third of them had finished their parts. It was cancelled, but Supah would remember the song for later. Matt and Cringe In October of 2018, Arach was searching through Discord servers, since Supah's server had died down. He found IAmCringe's server, and was there for a while before saying anything. At the time, Matt was a moderator there, and knowing this, Arach drew a picture of Matt in paint.net and sent it to the server. He was quickly banned by IAmCringe, and when questioned, he admitted he had heard about Arach from Jenny . Arach eventually got himself unbanned, but was banned again by Matt. This led most of Team Aphex to go and question Matt and Cringe on the server, becoming a large argument. At first, Cringe avoided these arguments, but they set in motion Cringe's discontent with Matt. Eventually, after many disagreements, Matt would leave the server, and Cringe would side with Arach and the rest of Team Aphex against him. Becoming Mod (and then not being mod) After years of waiting, Arach was finally given the moderator role by Supah. There were some who complained, but Arach was clearly the best moderator to ever be on the server. Despite this, Arach felt like he didn't belong as a moderator, and settled to be demoted to a normal member with Blue. Shane and 3b3t Of course, the past can't stay in the past, and around this time Shane made a comeback in the community. He formed a select group of people to add to a private DM, being Toast, Luke, Kysnos, and originally, Arach. But since Shane disliked Arach adding Xyro a few times, he removed him on impulse, and without warning. This started their disagreement, but they just don't talk anymore. Around November 2018, Team Aphex started playing on the Minecraft server 3b3t. They played for a while, and were well known for raiding on the server. But due to their main island being chunk traced or leaked and then raided, they lost motivation to play. Fun Spot and the Future In late December of 2018, Arach, Supah, Xyro and Brian all met up in real life at Fun Spot. This was a good experience for everyone there. In February 2019, Arach began hosting the Game Over Collab, his final collab as a tribute to FNaF in general. He plans to work on other projects in the future, such as MCU fight animations and trailers, test animations, and ultimately, VA. According to him, VA will start up again in a major way during the spring/summer of 2019. Personality Relationships Allies *Xyro - Best friend *Blazesage - Brother *Skindex **OkaChan † **EmmaMinecraft † *Cazakoja's Server **DannyPHV - Former enemy **James - Former enemy **CatOptimist - Discord sister **Cryotivity **WeaselNx **Asheena Thornton † **Ari † *Supah's Server **TTF **Collin **Team Aphex ***That Guy... Brian ***Viridi ***HTB_Animations ***Meg - Former enemy ***Kysnos - Best friend ***Supah.exe ***JoeeePlayz - Best friend ***Redvoltz ***Minewars ***Brandon ***Jnick ***NinjaMasterScotty **Luke **RandomJeremy **JennyTimez - Former enemy **BaconGhast **Noah **LPD **Amir At **iv5an † **Springy **Sergey **Loldar **IAmCringe - Former enemy **StarWeevil - Former enemy **OfficialCUYT - Former enemy **SBManiac **DemonPlushy **PoptartZombie **Belmo - Former enemy **Dragons - Temporary enemy **Elkav **Gabe **DeadEnder **ExoticBuilder **Dead **MJayTar † **CM369 **GrapeLeaf - Former enemy **Willez **Trixie - Temporary enemy **Zerghunter - Temporary enemy **Beth † - Temporary enemy **Gunspawner † **JohnTRM **SansDeGamer † **Osef **Doctorks **Pugz **BryMationz † **9NOPE **SadFredBear **Ske *Ferg-E *EwokShawoddy Enemies * Skindex ** ChibiFlashie † * Cazakoja's Server ** Brad ** Huzkii - Former friend ** Shane **SharpWind **Tdit *Supah's Server **QC Animations - Former friend **Michael (DogeProductions) **Nitro **MysteryGG † **Aquarose **Sammy **AntPlayz **Angel Matty **Demon Scotty **Nasir **Tyrell **Blue **Todd † **Aura Fireheart **Claydoh **FredBear17 **Bugpley † - Former friend **Magnimex **Cobalt - Formerly **Philip † **Miles - Former friend **Midora **LeaTheDragonLight **RedLunaticGamer - Former friend **Ronco † **Jedilark - Formerly Category:Animator